


the kidnapper

by chickynugg



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay Panic, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hiding, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psycho Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scars, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickynugg/pseuds/chickynugg
Summary: george is a normal college student, one day, he comes home to his room trashed and some bloody words written on the wall. when trying to figure out what it means he gets kidnapped by a man, who seems to be a lot bigger and older than george. will he survive this persons wrath? or will he die like others who were found dead.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	the kidnapper

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything like this so i’m sorry if it comes at bad! also, i’m not romanticizing kidnapping or any sort of violence. thanks for reading and comment if i’ve done anything wrong

i woke up with a start, breathing heavily. i looked around my dorm room, checking if there's anyone near me or if i'm in any danger. i sigh, relieved when i knew i was safe and laid back down.

i just had the strangest dream, i was in some sort of basement? warehouse? something that jus had four walls, a bed, a toilet, and a single door that had a lock on the inside and out. i was chained to the floor by my ankle and had a bandage wrapped around my right thigh and a sharp pain in my shoulder. whenever i tried to move i'd wince from the pain.

just as i was about to stand up, the door opened. a man that was around the same height as me walked in with a huge creepy smile. he was wearing a white t shirt and just plain old blue jeans. he was holding what looked like a syringe.

behind him another man walked in, this one was a lot taller than me, he had a white mask on with a smile drawn on with a black marker and two small holes for his eyes. he was holding something behind his back, i remember feeling curious about what he was holding but also extremely scared.

he said something, but i couldn't understand him. his voice sounded extremely muffled, as if i was listening to him through a wall. before i can try to ask him to repeat it, him and the shorter guy lunged at me.

i remember being filled with pain and fear before waking up.

extremely confused by what that dream meant or why i even had it in the first place, i sat up. i try to think about something, anything that would cause a dream like that. the only thing i could think of would be some kind of show i might of watched. but i can't think of anything.

i rolled over and grabbed my phone. still unaware of what that dream meant. i went on to twitter, reading the things some of my friends posted before checking discord. most of my friends were texting a lot while i was asleep, so i tried to catch up on anything i missed.

once i was finished checking my phone, i got out of bed. i hear my knees pop before i stretch my arms above my head. hearing all the satisfying pops all my joints make before moving my neck around, trying to wake my body up.

i grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and walked to the community showers. i quickly washed my hair and body before getting dried off and dressed. i checked the time on my phone, just on time for my first period class. i put on some shoes and grabbed my back pack from my room before running down to my class.

i try to get there as fast as possible so i can get one of the better seats in the class. far enough away from the creeps who just breath down your neck and ask for answers, but not too far where i wouldn't be able to hear the professor.

in this class i have no friends, i have a couple people i know and have talked to before but nobody i would consider as my friend.

now, i don't have many in real life friends. most of my friends live in the united kingdom while others just live a couple states away. the only friends i have in real life are karl and alex. they both mean the world to me and whenever we're together we have so much fun.

we happen to live really close to each other as well. my dorm room is in between both of theirs and we often have "sleepovers", karl is the only one who calls them that though.

this weekend we are all supposed to go out and have fun. lately it's just been test after test after long ass essays and so we all could use a break. hopefully we all go out, drink some beers, maybe meet some people and have a fun time.

before i knew it, my professor turned to the class, saying his goodbyes and reminding us about yet another essay we need to write before next week that's half our grade. i stand up at the same time as everyone and we all move to the doors. i only have three classes today and since i have such a big gap in between classes i decide to go to alex's dorm room.

me and him have pretty much the same schedule, he jus has one more class then me. so right now he's not busy which means he wouldn't mind hanging out with me. as soon as i enter the dorm room area i walk down one hallway after another and finally get to his door.

i knock lightly, just enough so he knows i'm there, and turn the door knob. i open the door and look around his small room before i notice he's softly snoring on his bed. i scoff, before turning around and walking out his room. i make sure not to be too loud when shutting his door and turn to my room.

i grab my key before i reach it, like i usually do. but when i look up i see that my door is open. i peer my head inside, jus to make sure no one is in there, before pushing the door open and looking around some more.

someone broke into my room, and trashed the place. there was writing on the walls, in red, drippy, paint (hopefully) it read, "you're next"

i quickly run out of my door, not bothering shutting or locking it, before opening alex's door in a hurry, pouncing on his bed. i hear him groan but continue to shake him. bouncing on his bed to try to get him to wake up or at least move.

"dude what the hell," he groans. i sigh, before trying to explain what happened to my room.

"someone broke into my room, they threw all of my things everywhere, and wrote something on my walls with red drippy something." i begin to shake as reality begins to sink in. someone broke into my room, someone trashed it and then wrote those, those words.

"woah woah woah, what?" he asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes, "someone wrote what on your walls?" he asked. as if that's the most important thing i said.

"it said you- you're next," i stutter out. he moves his legs so they're off of the bed, he stands up and holds out a hand so i can stand up with him. "what're you doing?" i ask as he leads me into the hallway.

"i'm gonna help you clean up, and if you don't feel like you can sleep in there, you can come stay with me." he said with a small smile, i smiled back and nod my head.

we get to cleaning, beginning with the words on the wall, we take a picture of everything so we can show someone before we clean up. alex helps folding all my laundry and putting them back in my dresser while i make my bed and pick up all the pencils and paper that were thrown everywhere.

when we were done we sat on my dad and just sat in silence for a while. letting the whole situation sink in, i groan and cover my eyes. trying to hold in tears.

"someone's fucking stalking me," i say, "or something like that because why else would anyone know this is my dorm room." alex turns to me and gives me a sad smile.

"maybe they got the room wrong? maybe it was meant for someone else?" i shake my head.

"i have pictures of me and you guys everywhere plus pictures of me with my family. it's not too hard to notice who's room this is." he sighs and looks back down.

"maybe we can ask one of the people who watches the cameras here?" i think about it for a second before he continues on, "i mean the person who did this couldn't have gone unnoticed, right?"

"i mean yeah, but why would someone do this in the first place. also how would they do this, my door was locked and the only people who have a key is you and karl." alex nods his head before gasping and turning away. "what? what is it?" i ask, confused.

"my dorm room is almost always unlocked. your key is usually in my dresser somewhere but maybe they looked in my room while i was asleep?" i look at my shoes in fear, "i mean i'm not exactly the lightest sleeper."

"so you're saying, they broke into my room, after breaking into yours, and just decided to do shit like this?" i begin to breath heavily, not able to get enough air into my lungs.

"hey, hey! it's okay!" alex says as he rubs my back, "let's stop thinking about this, i'm sure you're fine now right? why would they come back?" i think for a moment and nod my head, slowly calming down. "now, we're going to go to the police station after school, and show them these pictures, and they'll tell us if we need to be scared."

i begin to breath normally again. i sigh, and turn to alex. he smiles at me again, he pats my back a few times before standing up.

"now, let's go get you something to eat, huh?" i nod and smile at him. he holds and hand out for me and helps me stand up. "should we just go to that one cafe on campus?" i nod my head once more before turning around and grabbing my backpack.

we walk for a while before reaching the cafe. we both just order a coffee and sit down and talk about everything but the situation that just happened.

alex and karl have a way to calm me down, this isn't the first time either of them have taken me out to calm me down or get my mind off of something. i really couldn't ask for better friends.

we noticed it was almost time for our class, so we grabbed our things and begin walking to the english building. we both have the same class during this time so we always walk together.

"so do you have any idea what that means?" alex asked, i shook my head and stared at our shoes as we walked. "what do you think it means? is someone stalking you? are you in danger? think, did you do anything to piss someone off," he asked, i giggled a little at his question rant.

"i mean me and karl got into an argument about who was the better minecraft player? but i don't think he'd ever try to hurt me," i say, "there was that one time in third grade where i bit that one girl but she lives in missouri now," i sigh before turning to alex.

"it's pointless, i'm too nice for anyone to try to hurt me in any way." i see alex raise his eyebrows, "what?"

"what about ex's? old friends maybe?" i think about all my past relationships as alex talks. "how about a stranger you might've looked at for too long?" i laugh at the thought that a stranger found out where i live, what dorm room is mine, and how to scare me.

"i mean me and my last ex had sort of a bad break up but we don't even talk anymore and it's been months," i answered. "me and him got into a fight about how i never had time for him but still it's been a long time."

"then it's probably not him, uh i don't know maybe you pissed off a worker or something?" he asked, "i mean it could literally be anyone."

"how about instead of playing detective, mr. lawyer man, let's just go to the police and ask them?" i asked mockingly. he scoffed and turned his head. i laughed a little at his reaction before looking back down.

"i'm not a lawyer yet, remember?" he asked in a joking manner, "i'm still in school with a bunch of losers, *cough cough* you." i laughed at his stupidness and he laughed with me.

we continue joking around until we enter our class, we sit next to each other and sit through another hour of boring old lecturing. suddenly i felt my phone buzz, i looked over at alex when i saw that he got a message too.

we looked at our phones and read the new amber alert. it read, "22 year old college student, nick snapnap, was kidnapped from his dorm room last night," i noticed the college wasn't far from ours before i continued reading, "the words 'you're next' were written on the wall in pigs blood, his room seemed to be trashed, showing signs of a struggle. if anyone has any information contact us at 800-999-9999"

i look over at alex with wide eyes and gulped. me and him stand up quickly and run out of class, running to the nearest police station. by the time we got there, there was a lot of people running around, it looked like chaos as we walked in and tried to find a person who'd talk to us.

"excuse me sir!" i yell at a man who was flipping through files, "i have information for the new kidnapping!" i yell again but this time it seemed to get his attention.

"yes? what is it now spit it out," he said grabbing a note book and a pen before sitting down and looking at me dead in the eye.

"i mean i don't know if it's information but the same thing was written in my dorm room when someone broke into it today!" i said, the police officer sighed before standing up again and grabbing his jacket.

"alright well let's go check out this room of yours and we'll find out if it's got any connection to this kidnapping," he was about to keep talking before alex cut him off.

"actually the mess isn't there anymore, we cleaned it up," he continued on, "but! we took pictures!" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the image app to show the pictures we took.

"so, you guys cleaned up a crime scene, before showing anyone." he continued on, "you know, that's destruction of evidence, that's a crime," i sighed and shook my head.

"well what was i supposed to do? i needed a clean room to keep me from getting nervous about a dude coming and killing me!" i yelled at the cop. "it's not like i can just calmly come home to a room that looks like that, sit on my bed and call you guys! i mean there was literal BLOOD on my wall!" he sighed and rubbed his eyes before shaking his head and looking at us once more.

"fine okay, give me your phone and i'll print out the pictures fill out these forms and then go sit down over there," he pointed at some chairs in the corner before handing us a couple of forms attached to a clip board. alex hands him his phone with the pictures opened.

we move over to the chairs the cop pointed out before filling out the forms. we sit there, impatient for what's about to happen. when i hear a door open near us i look up and see the police officer from before walking out, holding a folder.

"alright. so it seems like there is not edits on this picture and since the timing checks out it looks like you guys aren't lying." he continues on, "so, we want to keep an eye on you, we'll have a police officer in front of your dorm rooms and we'll have an officer in front of your door at all times. the police officer will only let you and a friend in as long as they have a key."

i sigh in relief, not wanting to sleep in my dorm after what happened was making me anxious about where i could sleep. i knew alex and karl might be a little too busy before our hangout this weekend.

"now, even though we have all this you might want to stay with a friend for a while," he said, "just in case the guy gets through all of us."

"i'm sure i'll be fine, besides all my friends live near me so it wouldn't do too much." i say with a small smile.

after talking to a couple officers and listening to them explaining how this was gonna go. by the time everything was done, the sun was setting and all our classes had already ended.

instead of going straight back home, we went out to eat a little something. we invited karl and we all had decided to go out to a bar and try to forget the day by drinking and dancing.

"so, how was your day," i asked karl, "bet it wasn't as crazy as ours."

"well obviously not, i just had a boring old school day," he continued on, messing around, "kinda wish you guys invited me with."

"like you wouldn't have shit your pants at the police station," alex said with a laugh.

"true but still! it would've been better then actually going to class," i laughed at his face, he was pouting with his bottom lip jutted out. "but seriously, what happened?" karl asked and i sighed, taking a sip of my beer before turning to him.

"i'll tell you tomorrow," i smile and lift up my beer, "today we'll drink until we pass out!" we all clink our glasses together and laugh.

hours passed and suddenly we were all just walking around down town. i was in the middle and i had my arms linked with both karl and alex since i was so drunk i was practically falling over every step.

"jeez, you really drank away your fear huh?" karl joked. we were all super drunk but both of them could actually walk unlike me.

"i mean i don't blame him, you should've seen his room," alex says, i begin to toon them out as i get a feeling that i'm being watched. i try to look around without looking crazy but when i tried to turn around we all fell to the floor.

"dude what the hell!" alex yelled, i laugh loudly at his angry face. he looks like an angry chicken, how adorable. "are you okay?" he asks. i nod my head with a smile before turning to karl.

"you know, i love you guys so much," i say in a drunk tone. "you guys mean the world to me," they both roll their eyes and karl tightens his arm that's wrapped around mine.

"we love you too, now. let's get you home so you can pass out. and hopefully you don't wake up with a bad hangover." i laugh a little at him before they try to pull me up.

they both let go of my arms before grabbing my hands and pulling me up. "weee!" i shout and laugh when they finally pull me up and i crash into alex's chest.

"pretty pretty boy," i say while stroking his cheek. "i could just eat you up," i giggle a little bit before i'm pulled back to karl and they both hook their arms around my waist.

"oh my god you're so drunk, i'm totally making fun of you in the morning," alex says with a smirk. they continue dragging me until we're at the dorm rooms.

they decide to have me stay with karl until i sober up a bit so i hang out in his room. me and him play a couple board games and i throw up a couple times. karl forces me to drink a glass of water almost every thirty minutes and after i throw up he gives me a granola bar.

when i finally decide i'm sober enough, i stand up, say goodnight to karl who happily says it back, and open his door. i walk past the officer in the hallway before opening the door.

i heard a bit of shuffling before everything went black.


End file.
